mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig von Aelfried XI
|Ability= (Cosmetic Ability) Demonic Shift LudwigVonAelfriedXIDemonicShiftMale2.png LudwigVonAelfriedXIDemonicShiftMale1.png LudwigVonAelfriedXIDemonicShiftMale.png LudwigVonAelfriedXIDemonicShiftFemale3.png LudwigVonAelfriedXIDemonicShiftFemale2.png LudwigVonAelfriedXIDemonicShiftFemale1.png LudwigVonAelfriedXIDemonicShiftFemale.png During the period in which Ludwig is using the abilities granted by Asmodeus, his eyes begin to glow a crimson red and the form of Asmodeus takes shape in a more humanoid form. This being, one horn of a ram growing on the left side and a horn of a bull on the right side of the head with the tail of a serpent and he grows the infernal scaled wings of the dragon that Asmodeus rides, allowing him a slow capability of flight. When Asmodeus takes control of the host body, Asmodeus can change the form of the body into any shape of male or female beauty so long it is attractable as part of the Sin of Lust domain—essentially gender swap and body shift but only for handsome/hot forms. In combat, if Asmodeus is in control, then a pinkish-red aura surrounds the body. (Defensive Ability) Archdemon’s Armour Around the user forms a crimson red plate armour that forms around the horns and wings too. The helmet is a split-visor close helmet, allowing for him to raise the visor at any moment--although that portion is cosmetic and the visor when down does not impair his vision any. Atop the helmet, when this armour forms, is a golden crown with a crimson jewel at the centre. This armour has a durability of 20kN that slowly recharges after not being hit for 5 turns in the same spot, and of course, as it is armour, it comes after the normal durabilities. Weapon of the Ninth A weapon that can take the form of either a Halberd or a Straight-Crossguard Longsword which is carried by Asmodeus, while regularly it is represented as a lance--Ludwig had instead chosen to use a form of it which is that of a halberd, a weapon of more use. The weapon only has a fraction of the original power used in Hell, with an additional striking force of 10kN no matter which portion is used to hit with and no matter the hand used to hit with--although a halberd is a polearm so most of the time it would be a two-handed wielding, but due to the user’s strength it can be used with a single hand. The user can strike in any way once per 2 turns and launch a force of crimson energy in either an arc or a beam depending if it was a slash or a thrust--it moves at a speed of 60m/s and with a force of 4kN (throwing rules). Additionally, so long the weapon itself is within 30 meters of the user, it can be teleported back into either of the user’s hands--the durability of it being 20kN and the time it takes to reform being 3 turns. Hellflame Spears The user can form a spear of hell-flames that is both a solid and energy formation in a 20-meter radius so long it is seeable by him. At the position in which it begins to form, the golden sigil of Asmodeus sits at the position with the spear launching from its centre. He can launch up to 4 spears until it goes down onto a 3 turn cooldown, each at a speed of 30m/s and dealing 5kN damage, being a length of 2 meters. The spears can sit at the positions they form until the user wishes to launch them, not counting for a cooldown until they are actually launched--but at any time there can only be just 4 spears. Accel The user can amplify his reaction time and his movement/attack speed by a significant amount being his reaction time to 0.2 seconds for the moment Accel is active and his movement/attack speed being doubled for just a single stream of attacks in a turn, allowing for the user to make a swift movement of attacks. His attack damage is halved during this period, but it can also be used for defensive capability against ranged attacks as well. If what is launching it him are ranged attacks, then he can instead trade the attack-capability of it for slashing down all of the ranged attacks in front of him--being defensive. For defensive capability in melee combat, it would be trading the stream of attacks he is capable of doing for a stream of parries/blocks instead. This has a cooldown time of 4 turns. |PactCatalyst=In return for the capabilities of using the powers of Asmodeus, he took multiples things from him--his Time, ceasing his growth of life and body. His Obedience, making Ludwig follow the commands of Asmodeus even if he disagrees upon the action. His Humanity, ceasing the body from being considered what is that of a human's and taking his thoughts of ethics, morality, empathy, and kindness. His Connections, devouring the souls of those Ludwig most loved and cared for. Finally, it would be Ludwig's Control, capable of making Ludwig lose absolute control over his body at any point and allowing for Asmodeus to control it to his will. }}